Agony
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess is badly hurt but no one can get to her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Agony

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Jess is badly hurt but no one can get to her.

Rating: Teen, for mild violence, language and some mild innuendos. (These are in the later chapters)

Pairing: Becker/Jess, pre-relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: artemisrocks124 asked for this story back in July. Sorry that it took so long. This is going to be pretty dark and angst-ridden at times.

Word length, this chapter, 452

Agony, Chapter One

"You're teaching a computer class this weekend?"asked Becker. "Why?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "I want to help people. It's community service."

Becker smirked. "Oh, I see. Keeping prehistoric carnivores from munching on community bones isn't enough of a service."

She giggled. "That's your kind of service. I'm not into the creature hunting. At least, not up close and personal."

Becker took a step toward the ADD and closer to the young woman. "Don't knock up close and personal," he crooned.

Her heart skipped a beat and she instantly blushed all over her body. She giggled. "I never do," she said, "but you're not a carnivorous beast." She bit her lip as she looked flirtatiously at him. "Or are you?"

He smirked, staring at her blue eyes. "I don't bite."

She giggled. "Good to know."

They were touch-ably close, though neither one moved. She held her breath, as her pulse raced. He simply stared. Finally Becker took a slight step back.

Jess' ability to breathe returned and nervously she gathered her things. "As far as the computer class goes, I think everyone should be computer literate. Plus it's fun."

He shook his head as they left Ops together. "You're strange, Jessica."

She smiled. "And your idea of fun, isn't strange?"

"What makes you think you know my idea of fun?  
She chuckled. "You're going to shoot something this weekend, guaranteed."

He laughed. "Actually, I do like to spend off duty time at the firing range, but not this weekend."

"Oh, in that case, you'll be on your motorcycle."

His eyebrow shot up. "How did you know?"

She giggled. "When will you just accept that I know everything?"

"About all subjects, or just me?"

She blushed. "Don't flatter yourself. I only know what you'll be doing because you're so predictable."

"Me? How about you, little miss shoe sale?"

She laughed. "Ah, but you didn't expect me to be hosting a computer clinic."

"True. Like I said, strange."

She smiled as they neared her car. "Have fun," she said, easing into the driver's seat, "driving all weekend on a scaled up bicycle." She wrinkled her nose and smiled teasingly at him.

He cocked his head and smiled that Becker smirk that made her stomach flip. "You have fun too, queen of the computer geeks," he said as he closed her door.

She grimaced slightly. "I'm proud of my people. They make all this possible," she said, gesturing around the ARC. He laughed and began to walk away. "Hey," she called. "Be careful."

"You too."

She rolled her eyes again. "Please. What trouble could I possibly get into at a computer class?"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Agony, Chapter Two

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Jess is badly hurt but no one can get to her.

Rating:

Pairing: Becker/Jess, pre-relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

743 Words this chapter

Chapter Two, Agony

Jess stood in front of a large desk. "Good morning. Welcome. I'm Jess Parker. I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks."

There were a few eye raises, shocked expressions, and more than a few stares at her bare legs.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" asked one of the elderly ladies. "You?"

Jess smiled sweetly. "Yes. Me."

"Aren't you still in school?" asked a man with a bushy graying beard. His eyes twinkled as he laughed. Several of the other men, mostly all elderly as well, laughed.

Jess looked them all over. She smiled brightly. "No. Actually. I've been out for several years." She silently took in the smirks and head shakes. "I've learned to accept that people want to dismiss me for my age. I do hope that never happens to any of you." She stood still, smiling.

Several of her students laughed. Even the bearded man nodded.

"Give me a chance," she said.

"OK," said the man with the beard. "Show us what you've got."

Jess' eyebrows shot up. "Well, I'll share with you some of my computer knowledge, but that's it." She winked at him.

He laughed.

"Now, let's get started," she said.

Becker was cruising into the countryside. He'd gotten up before the sun, loaded up his bike and left London as it rose. He loved speeding off into the quiet country roads It was just him, the bike, the road, and nature. There were no dinosaurs, anomalies, Andersons or Temples. No subordinates or superiors. Nope, he didn't miss the ARC at all.

Then a short skirt, high heels and a brilliant smile blazed across his mind. He scolded himself for letting the field coordinator get into his head. After all, he'd see her again in two days, he thought, causing a little pang in his heart.

"Two whole days," he muttered. He cursed. She wasn't getting to him. She wasn't. He sped the bike up as he tried literally to drive thoughts of Jess Parker away.

Meanwhile, Jess impatiently tapped her sparkly fuchsia open toe heel. How many questions could these people have? Honestly! Becker didn't even question her this much. She smiled immediately when she saw that smirk in her head. She blushed when she thought of him hanging closely over her shoulders.

"Miss Parker?" asked the bearded man.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Simmons, what were you saying?" she asked.

The lady who questioned her age earlier laughed. "We're boring her. She's daydreaming."

"I am not, Mrs Potter.. You have my complete attention."

"Oh, no we don't," said Simmons, laughing through his beard. "It's your bloke."

"I...don't have a bloke."

"Maybe its a gal."

Jess' mouth popped open. "No! I'm not thinking of anyone! Now, please, can we get back to class?"

Simmons smiled. "We've been here honey. You're the one that left."

Jess scowled. She balled her fists. How dare they? She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She heard the chuckles of the class, primarily the men. That made her mind go to another man. She could just hear Becker now, saying smugly, "Teaching wasn't fun, was it?".

She shook her head and smiled. "Now, let's get back to the operating systems. There are several you may encounter." She saw Simmons still smirking under that annoying beard. "Do try to pay attention," she said.

"Oh, you've got all my attention. It's yours I'm worried about." He smirked.

Jess sighed and mentally cursed Becker for being right.

As for the Captain, he was stepping out of a Becker small country store. He strapped the bag to his bike, staring at the three chocolate bars. He sighed. "I don't even like chocolate." He slung his leg over the bike and started the engine. He thought of the bars again. "Damn her," he muttered as he sped off. "It's just a sudden craving," he said told himself. "She has nothing to do with it." He sighed again. It hadn't even been a whole day yet and he felt like a puppy dog pining for its master. He scolded himself. Once he got to the campsite he'd be fine. He'd set up camp, do some fishing, maybe even find some game to shoot. He'd be fine.

And alone. Instead of peace he did feel a pining, one that was for a certain adorable chocolate freak.

"Damn her."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Agony, Chapter Three

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Jess is badly hurt but no one can get to her.

Rating: G, but there is some mild creature violence

Pairing: Becker/Jess, pre-relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

508 Words this Chapter

Chapter Three, Agony

Jess lead the class to the next room where the computers actually were. They were slightly older models, all the community center could afford.

"Take a computer, please," she said. "They are different models and different manufacturers, which will be a little confusing, but it will help you get associated with the different systems. I ask for your patience, as I go through each model. Now, those of you on the Apples…"

She stopped speaking as she heard a noise. Everyone looked around, so apparently they all heard it.

It was kind of a trumpeting sound. It grew louder and closer, and more frantic. Jess recognized it at once as something that did not belong in this setting, or time.

It sounded again.

"It's outside!" screamed Mrs. Potter.

Several people ran to the windows. Jess instinctively grabbed her phone. Another sound bellowed, this one shaking the very building.

"Oh my God!"

Jess ran to the window. She saw a surreal sight: a triceratops running at them. It ran straight for their windows.

"Back! Everyone back!" she screamed. "Take cover!" she cried. Even as she shouted, somewhere inside her, professional Jess managed to emerge. She quickly accessed the camera on her phone and began to snap picture after picture.

Around her was commotion as the people screamed, some dived under desks, some ran out of the room, and others stood by her near the window.

"Oh my God! There's another one!"

Mr. Simmons stood next to Jess. "I can't believe it! That's a...a…"

"A t-Rex," finished Jess. No wonder the triceratops was running.. She kept filming the dinosaurs as they moved ever closer.

"It can't be," muttered Simmons.

As the dinosaurs neared, chunks of the building began to fall.

The students screamed.

Only Jess and Simmons remained at the window.

Jess could see the terror and confusion in the Triceratops eyes. She saw the blood lust in the Rex.

Simmons pulled at Jess. "We got to go!"

Jess stood her ground. ""I know what I'm doing," she said calmly. "They'll need this information."

"Who?" cried Simmons, still trying to move Jess.

Jess didn't answer. She could hear the Triceratops thundering toward them. Simmons managed to pull her away, just as she texted the pictures.

Simmons dragged her to a row of desks, pushing her under as he crawled in himself. A shadow fell across the room.

Impact would be any second. On instinct she pushed a number. There was one voice she wanted to hear one last time.

"You've reached Becker. Can't come to the phone right now…."

She barely heard the voice message. The sounds of the crash were deafening. The triceratops roared as it hit. The students still in the room screamed. Jess' voice was among them. "Becker!" she cried, as the force hit her, the desks, and Simmons. She felt an immediate intense pain as things fell all around and then on top of her. Then she faded into darkness.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

770 Words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Agony

Becker had been cruising, making record time, when he got a sudden feeling of doom. Something bad had happened. The feeling was so intense that he actually pulled over and stopped the bike.

He had a sudden urge to check his phone.

In alarm, he saw he had a dozen or so text messages. Jess. The feeling of doom turned to a sickening panic. Then terror gripped him as he saw consecutive pics of dinosaurs charging toward the camera, toward Jess.

Then she screamed his name and he felt a hole in his heart. He stared helplessly at the phone.

He was in the middle of nowhere! It would take hours to reach her.

He phoned the ARC. "Matt?" he asked, trying to keep panic from his voice. "Jess is in danger."

"We know," said Matt. "We're on site," he said calmly, too calm.

"Matt?"

"Becker, I…" said Matt, choking on emotion. "There's nothing left, nothing but ruins, Becker."

"God…"

"I'm so sorry. The building is totally demolished."

Becker closed his eyes, wishing it was a bad dream. "Then she's under it."

"I know., but it's hard, going, especially with a terrified and hurt Triceratops trying to dig itself out. Abby's tranquilizing it now."

"Then you'll get Jess out."

Matt sighed. "We have a Rex on the loose, it escaped the collapse apparently. Becker, our priority has to be the Rex and the anomaly."

"I don't care! Dig her out!"

"Becker, easy," said and eerily calm Lester. "No one is giving up on her."

"You got that right," Becker snarled.

"Just get here, Captain."

"As soon as humanly possible," Becker vowed. He then turned off his phone and pushed the bike as fast as it could go.

After he hung up with Becker, Lester surveyed the scene: dozens of firetrucks, police, ambulances, and ARC vehicles. The site itself was swarming with engineers digging through the rubble. Reporters were trying to get closer, kept back by police.

"We're too exposed," he mumbled. "How the hell do we load up two dinosaurs in all this chaos?"

"You'll figure something out," said Connor, over comms.

Lester sighed. "Sometimes it is a heavy burden to be the leader."

"How's digging?" asked Abby, also over comms.

"We have the triceratops nearly out. Judging from the photos, I'd say Jess is under it."

Silence over comms.

"We won't stop until we find her," Lester assured them.

"We know," said Abby.

"Yeah, but if she's under a collapsed building and a dinosaur…" Connor said.

"Then the odds are not great," agreed Lester. "I'm not a betting man, so I don't care. We dig until we find her."

More silence.

"Right," said Matt finally. "Let's find the Rex and the anomaly and get back to help."

The others agreed.

Lester silently nodded. "That is the plan." He watched as his people slowly dragged the Triceratops from the mound. He began searching his phone for a truck, wishing Jess was there to handle such matters. He winced at the selfishness of the thought.

"Connor, split off from the rest of us. Find the anomaly," said Matt over comms. "We'll get the Rex. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can search for Jess."

"Yes and do be careful," said Lester. "We're short staffed and don't need to lose more people."

Anderson said dryly, "Thanks for the concern."

"We'll do our best to keep your ranks filled," said Connor.

Lester smiled slightly at the teasing. They were good enough to play along and not call him on the fact that his bluster disguised his feelings. He was worried sick. The team splitting up made him uneasy; Becker wasn't even on site yet, and then of course, there was Jess. "Not a good day," he muttered.

Becker sped, praying he didn't catch sight of any police, because he wasn't stopping. He'd lead them on a chase to Jess' location if need be. He wasn't slowing down for anything or anybody. Luckily, traffic was as sparse going back as it had been going down. He thought of nothing but Jess Parker, and getting to her.

He hoped the gasoline held out because he had no intention of stopping even to refuel. And Lord help the Universe if the bike broke down. Yes, the engine was being pushed to its limit, but that was just too bad. He was getting to Jess, so help him. He was getting to her.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

875 words this chapter

Chapter Five, Agony

Lester watched as the truck with the triceratops drove away. Connor had found the anomaly and was in the process of closing it. Still no word on the Rex.

And the digging...the further down they got, the more carnage they found. Bits of people, lots of broken glass and pieces of what was once furniture. Behind him he heard the sound of a motorcycle. "At last," he mumbled as he saw the sight of his security captain pulling up.

"Find her?" Becker asked/screamed as he jumped off the bike.

Lester solemnly shook his head. "We are getting close."

"Good."

"Not really," said Lester. Becker stared. Lester sighed and hung his head. He then did something that alarmed Becker. He walked over and put a hand on Becker's shoulder. Comfort from Lester was not a good sign.

"What?"

Lester cleared his throat. "We aren't finding survivors."

Becker gulped. "None?"

Lester shook his head.

Becker nodded. He shook the awful thought from his head. It didn't matter. Jess was alive. She had to be. He cleared his throat. "So where do you want me?"

Lester smiled gently at the Captain's self control. "Well, we still have a t-Rex at large…."

Becker looked at the rubble. The last thing he wanted to do was chase some beast. He wanted to dig to Jess.

"However," said Lester, "we have enough capable people on its trail." He smiled sadly at Becker. "Go find Mr. Livel," he said, "he's the head engineer. Ask him where to put you."

Becker sighed. He nodded and moved toward the pile, but turned. "Thanks."

Lester nodded.

Becker had just left when action exploded over the airways.

"Abby! Watch yourself!"

EMD fire.

"Emily, it's going to lunge…"

More EMD fire and agitated voices sounded.

"I am unharmed, Matt."

"Thank God, Emily."

"Damn, why won't this thing go down!"

More EMD fire sounded and then a loud crashing thundered over comms, followed by silence.

"T- Rex secure," said Matt, panting.

"Good," said Lester. "Well done."

"Thank you," said Matt. "Oh, and we're going to need another truck."

Lester sighed. "Fine. Send me your coordinates."

Becker slowly sorted through the pieces that had been a community center. "We have to go faster," he mumbled.

"Can't," said the rescue worker beside him. "Too dangerous. If anyone is alive down there, we don't want to shift something on top of them."

"She's alive," said Becker stoically.

The worker looked at him. "You better prepare yourself. I've dug through less damage than this with no survivors."

"I said she's alive!"

"Sure. Don't give up hope. I've also seen miracles," said the man.

Becker sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's OK I understand. I do."

Becker nodded.

"We want to keep her alive, so slow and careful is the only way. No matter how gut-wrenching it is, OK?"

Becker nodded again then sighed. "I'm not really a slow and careful person."

The worker laughed. "Yeah, I got that."

They went back to carefully moving chunks of brick and granite.

"What was your name, again?" asked Becker.

"Ignowski. Call me Iggy."

Becker nodded. "Becker."

Iggy nodded. "We'll get to her, Becker."

"Yeah," said Becker shifting another large chunk. "We will." He turned so Iggy didn't see him wipe a tear away.

"Becker!"

He looked up and saw the team running to him.

"We're ready to work," said Matt.

"Creatures?" Becker asked quietly.

"On the way to the ARC."

Becker nodded.

"Let's find Jess,' said Abby, carefully moving between Becker and Iggy.

"The head engineer wants us to move down a bit," said Matt.

Becker nodded.

Matt, Emily, and Connor moved on down the pile of rubble and began to dig.

Becker's group worked in silence for a while until Becker growled with frustration. "She'll be dead by the time we get through!"

"No, she won't. Easy," Abby said gently. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, mate," said Iggy. "Slow and steady."

Becker looked around the rubble, frustration and despair overpowering him. He suddenly sank to his knees. "Oh, God. It's useless, isn't it? She's gone."

"No, Becker. No," said Abby, trying hard not to cry. Becker was the strong one. If he gave up…

"Take a break, Becker," said Iggy, seeing the Captain shake his head, he added, "We need to keep going. That sometimes means stepping away and getting back our strength and hope."

Abby nodded.

Becker shook his head. "I can't. She needs us, Abby."

Abby wiped tears away. "I know, but she needs you strong and confident. Take a moment."

Becker sighed with despair, and nodded pathetically. He carefully crawled out of the pile and sat beside it. He took in a deep breath.

"She's not gone," he whispered. "She can't be." He sighed again and looked around the rubble.

Matt and the others were digging. Lester had joined another group a few meters from them. Everyone was working to get her out. She had to hold on for them. She had to, thought Becker.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

673 Words, this chapter. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. The next one is longer.

Chapter Six, Agony

"That's enough of a break," he muttered.

Abby frowned as he jumped back down.

"I need to be here, Abby," he said. "I'm OK."

She nodded. He began to dig when his mobile rang.

"Of all the stupid times to get a call!" he yelled, pulling the mobile out, and preparing to turn it off when he saw the number. His eyes grew wide and an enormous smile broke out. "Jess?"

Abby gasped.

Becker heard coughing and a barely audible whisper. "Becker."

"Jess, is this really you?"

"Becker," she whispered again. Then she coughed.

"Jess," he sobbed out. "You're alive!"

Abby clasped her hand over her mouth, crying with relief and shock.

"I...can't….

"It's OK, Jess, hang on. We're digging to you. Hang on!"

"I'm not alone."

"There's other survivors? How many?" asked Iggy.

Jess didn't answer, just coughed.

Becker went into stoic soldier mode. "How badly are you hurt, Jess?" he asked solemnly.

"Don't...know."

"She's got a deep gash across her stomach!" called a voice, slightly distant.

"Who's that?"

"Matilda Potts," said the voice.

"And Walter Simmons," said another.

"I have...mobile on (cough) speaker," said Jess' weak voice.

"She's coughing up blood!" yelled Potts again.

Abby winced and Becker felt like his heart stopped. "Hang on, we're coming Jess," he said.

"I know," she said weakly.

"Jess, keep still and try not to talk," said Abby. "Um, Potts, was it? Put pressure on the wound and try to keep her calm."

"We can't reach her," said Mrs. Potts.

"There's barely any light coming from her phone," said Simmons, "But I can see that she's pinned between two large beams, and every time any of us move the whole pile on top of us moves."

"Then don't move," said Becker, tersely.

"Brilliant," said Simmons.

"Beck…" whispered Jess, sounding woozy and tired.

Becker ached. "I'm here. We're coming."

"I've an idea," said Iggy. "Keep your phone on." He climbed out of the debris pile and ran to the head engineer.

"What's going on?" asked Abby.

Becker shook his head, staring at his mobile, the only link he had to Jess Parker.

"You guys still there?" asked Simmons' voice.

"We aren't leaving," said Becker, barely hearing a slight chuckle from Jess.

"Of course...not," she said.

Iggy jumped back in. "We're trying to get a ping from the cell phone towers. If we can pinpoint the phone's exact position…."

"We can stop guessing where she is," said Becker.

"Jess, did you hear that?" asked Abby.

"Yes. Good...idea," she whispered, then she started coughing.

Becker wanted to drop to his knees and dig like mad. Anything to get to her. "Jess, just…" he stopped talking. Helplessness was crushing his spirit. "We're coming, so just hang on."

Minutes passed while they waited for the cell tower information. Becker kept talking. "I told you this class was a bad idea."

He heard laughing, but none of it was Jess'.

"Worst class ever," said the male voice, Simmons.

"We should...ask for a refund," said Mrs. Potts, gasping for air.

"You alright?" asked Abby.

"It's a bit...stuffy," said Potts again.

"And dusty," said Simmons.

"Jess? Jess, answer me, please…"

"Beck...I'm here," she said softly, she coughed. "Sleepy."

"No. Stay awake," said Becker.

"Can't."

"Yes you can," said Becker.

"You can," agreed Simmons. "Wake up!" he yelled.

"You...aren't my… favorite student," said Jess weakly, earning a hearty laugh from Simmons and a smile from Becker.

"I'll see that he apologizes."

Jess laughed weakly. "My...hero."

Becker tried not to tear up. "So...where's the closest shoe store from here? You'll want to go shopping as soon as you're out."

She laughed again. "And you'll (cough) be back on...your...bike."

"Not for a long while. I'm not leaving your side."

Silence.

"Jess?"

"Promise?"

Becker chuckled. "Promise."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1227 Words, this chapter. It's a bit bogged down with details and explanations. Hope it isn't silly.

Chapter Seven, Agony

Suddenly there was a commotion, and Becker looked up to see a mass of people running toward them. "We've got the position!" yelled Lester.

Matt climbed down beside Becker. "She's under your feet," he said with a grin.

Abby smiled. "Of course," she said, grinning at Becker.

"What are you lot waiting for? Let's get her out!" he cried.

There was laughter and shouts of agreement. Once it died down they heard Simmons say, "You'll get me and Potts out too, right?"

Becker laughed. "Only if you apologize to your teacher."

He heard weak giggles.

"I apologize, Miss Parker."

"I...accept. Becker...he probably...saved my life. (Coughing) He pulled me under the desk."

"Oh, then he's my new best mate."

Simmons laughed. "You can buy me a pint."

"How about several?" asked Becker.

"Done."

They worked, moving debris and shoving dust and dirt aside. Then the engineers signaled a stop.

"Stop? Are you joking? No way in hell! I'm not stopping until they're out!"

"Oh, I like this man," said Mrs. Potts.

Iggy stopped Becker's raving. "Listen! We're too close."

"Too close?" asked Becker with fury and exasperation. "There is no too close!"

"Becker, we move the wrong thing and we could bring something else down on top of them. You don't want Jess crushed, do you?" asked the worker.

Becker sighed and shook his head.

"We're...still...here," said Jess, softly. "It's...alright...Becker."

"Hey, I've an idea," said Connor. "Jess, can you reach your phone?"

"I...um...my phone?"

"She's getting disoriented. That's not good," said an ARC medic.

Becker knew him. "I'm glad you're here Court."

The medic nodded. "I've got a whole team standing by," he said. "Just get her to us."

"I'm trying, believe me. What's your idea Connor?"

"Let's see what it's like down there," said Connor. "Can you snap a few pics?"

"Pics?" asked Jess.

"Pictures, Jess," said Connor. "Like you did of the creatures."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Snapping...pics," she said, coughing.

"Can you do it without moving?" asked Iggy.

"Um...it's in (cough) lap," said Jess. "Phone."

"She's holding the thing," called Simmons.

"We won't get pictures of her position then," whispered Iggy. "She's the one we're worried about most right?"

Becker blushed.

"I mean she seems the most injured," corrected Iggy.

Becker nodded. "Jess, can you throw the phone to one of the others?" he asked. "We need pictures of you."

"Uh...OK," she said.

"Carefully," cautioned Iggy. "Try not to move."

"How?" asked Jess.

"Hold your body still," said Simmons, "and toss it to me."

Jess did as she was told. The phone barely made it to Simmons. "I've got it. Um...I don't know how to work one of these things."

Connor moaned.

"I was at the computer class for a reason, you know," said Simmons.

"Give it to me," said Mrs. Potts. "My granddaughter has one just like it. Yes. OK, and the camera is here."

"Ow! You flashed us, you crazy woman!"

"Calm down, you grouch. I"ll get it. Let me turn the thing around."

"This isn't going to work," whispered Connor.

"There. Got it. Ooh, that's bright. Alrighty, I've taken a picture of Miss Parker."

"Take a bunch," said Connor.

"Send them to me," said Becker.  
"Oh, that I don't know how to do."

Connor moaned again.

"Toss the phone back to Jess."

"OK. Jess, honey, here comes your phone,"

"Let me toss it to her. You'll miss."

"I'll have you know my Grandfather was an expert Cricket pitcher..."

"The phone!" yelled Becker impatiently.

"Fine. Here Simmons, don't miss."

"Miss Parker. Miss Parker!"

"What? Huh?"

"I'm tossing you your phone."

"Try not to move Jess," said Becker at Iggy's suggestion. "Toss it at her lap."

"Where all the blood is?"

Becker swore and looked helplessly at Court. The medic said, "Go ahead. We need to get them out."

Becker nodded.

"Here it comes Jess," said Simmons.

"Don't move, Dear."

"Ow!" screamed Jess, howling in pain.

"Oh, God! Jess! Are you OK?"

She whimpered. "It hurts, Becker. It...hurts." She coughed worse than she had before.

Court put his hand on Becker's shoulder. "It's just pain."

Becker swore at him, pushing his hand away. "Just pain?"

"Captain, you know pain serves a purpose. It doesn't kill. Whatever's causing the pain will kill her if we don't get her out. We'll do anything we can to do that."

Becker sighed. "And endure anything," he whispered as Jess continued to cry and whimper over the phone. "Right." He took a deep breath. He could withstand a lot of pain himself. He just couldn't stand Jess in any pain. He reached down inside him and summoned all his strength and discipline. "Jess. I"m so sorry," he said gently. "I know you're in pain. We are coming. I need you to help us. I need those pictures."

"The dinosaurs?"

"No, Jess," said Becker calmly. "The ones Mrs. Potts just took of you."

"Oh. I...I'll find them," she said, coughing. Over the phone, they could hear dirt and rubble shifting.

"Don't move!" cried Simmons.

"It's coming down!" cried Mrs. Potts.

"Sorry," said Jess. "Had to look down." She coughed in fits. "I've...texted...pictures..."

"Good Jess. Good job."

"Going...sleep."

"No! Stay awake, please!" he begged as many voices urged the same thing.

"O...K," she said sleepily.

"I know," said Mrs. Potts. "I'll tell you about my grandchildren. The oldest is Lizzie, she's sixteen. She's the one with the phone. Then there's Carlyle, he's fifteen..."

Becker waited impatiently until he got the pictures on his phone. He half-listened as Mrs. Potts droned on about her grandchildren.

"You're putting her to sleep," said Simmons. "Let me talk."

"About what? Beards?"

"Actually, beard maintenance isn't as easy as you'd assume..."

Becker groaned. He hoped their squabbling kept Jess awake. Finally his phone chimed. "Finally!"

"The pictures?" asked Iggy.

Becker nodded. He accessed the pics and nearly sunk to his knees. Jess was barely recognizable, covered in dust and rubble. Her face was pale, no color at all. She didn't even look like herself. His heart hurt.

He shook it off, took a deep breath. He had to control himself. "Hey Jess," he said with as much positivity as he could muster, "I've got the pictures. Good Job. They're going to help us get to you quickly."

Silence.

"Jess?"

"She's out again," said Mrs. Potts.

"We need to hurry," said Court the medic.

Becker nodded. He motioned Lester over. "I've sent you the pictures."

"Good," said Lester. When he saw them, he lost his composure briefly. "That...does not look good.

Becker shook his head. "No."

Lester nodded. "I'll show these to the engineers," he said, dashing off.

"Is Jess still out?" Becker asked into his phone.

"Yes," said Mrs. Potts. "You are coming soon, aren't you?"

"As soon as we can," Becker said.

"We'll be here," said Simmons, coughing. "Miss Parker's hanging on. Her toe just twitched."

Becker sighed. "I suppose that's something." But he was beginning to lose hope.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

I've changed the rating to Teen for the angst, violence, and some later mentions of gore. It's not overly bad though.

1690 Words this chapter

Chapter Eight, Agony

Precious minutes passed. "Damn it! What the hell is keeping them?" Becker cried.

The team had stayed nearby, not wanting to add more weight to the rubble. They took turns checking on Becker. Now it was Emily's turn. "Patience Captain."

"Bollocks, Emily."

She chuckled. "It is the most difficult thing in the world."

"What is?"

"Waiting while a loved one is in danger and you are helpless."

Becker sighed. "Yeah, it is."

She smiled sympathetically. "But you must keep encouraging Jess and reminding her that we are all here."

Becker sighed as the anger beginning to erode. "I will. Thanks, Emily."

She nodded.

Then a small whisper came over his phone. "Becker."

He smiled. "Jess."

Emily laughed. "And now his anger is completely gone."

"Wanted...wanted...hear... your voice," Jess said.

He chuckled. "Likewise Jess. I missed you."

"Miss you too," she said. She coughed. "I'm...tired."

"Stay awake, Jess. It won't be much longer." As he spoke he saw Lester and a man in a hard hat walking over. "Something's happening. Here, talk to Emily. I'll be back."

"Don't leave me!" she cried.

"He will not," said Emily. "He has not. He speaks now with the men who will dig you out. He is still here, and I will remain with you until he returns."

"Oh. OK," said Jess. "He's still here?"

Emily chuckled. "Captain Becker will not leave your side. In fact, I believe he would have tried to dig to you by himself if we had allowed it."

Jess giggled, but it turned into coughs.

Emily was distressed by it. She looked at the medic. "We must get her soon," she whispered.

Court nodded. "Or it will be too late," he said, eying Becker warily as he talked with Lester.

"What do you mean there's a problem?" Becker asked. "Obviously. She's buried under a building!"

Lester sighed. "If you will allow Engineer Livel to explain, Captain. He is in charge of the rescue. He knows what he's doing. Go on, Livel."

Livel cleared his throat. "Those pictures from Miss Parker's phone are hard to see, but we've isolated two main beams that appear to be holding up the rubble."

"So?"  
"So, they are...pinning in Miss Parker. We can't disturb those beams or they'll crush her."

Becker's heart dropped. "So don't disturb them."

Livel sighed. "That's easier said than done. We won't know how the rest of the rubble lays until we get a hole into their area. We're afraid that any movement, no matter how small or careful could dislodge the beams and collapse."

"On Jess," said Becker.

Lester sighed. "We can't leave them in there."

Becker shook his head. "Jess is hurt."

"Badly, from the sounds of it," said Lester. "Our head medic says she hasn't much time."

Becker winced. He stared at Livel, anger building. "Do something!"

Engineer Livel sighed. "We will. You have my word, we'll do the best we can."

Becker sighed too. He was tired, frustrated, and in agony over Jess. "Of course."

Livel smiled. "Right. We're going to go ahead and make an entrance hole. We hope if we make it far away from Miss Parker, closer to the other two, that we won't disturb Miss Parker or the wreckage that's got her pinned."

Becker nodded. "If that's your best idea."

"It is," said Livel. "I'll inform them. I understand you have them on your mobile phone?"

Becker nodded. "I...I'll tell her, I mean, them."

"You don't have to," said Lester.

"It's my responsibility," said Livel.

Becker shook his head and walked back to the site.

Livel said to Lester. "He's close to the girl?"

Lester nodded. "She means a great deal to him."

Livel sighed. "This may not end well."

"I'm quite aware of that."

Becker carefully lowered himself down inside the rubble pile. He took his phone from Emily.

"Jess?"

No response.

"Jess!"

"She just this moment spoke," said Emily, alarmed that they could not raise her now.

"Jess!" called Becker again.

They heard Simmons and Potts call to her. Then they felt a shifting under their feet.

"It's collapsing!" cried Mrs. Potts.

"What's happening?" asked Iggy.

"I moved slightly," said Simmons. "I kicked Miss Parker's leg lightly, trying to wake her."

"That wasn't a good idea," said Iggy.

"Sorry," said Simmons.

"My...fault," whispered a very weak voice.

"Jess," said Becker, with a huge sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Becker."

"Its OK."

"No. I can't...hold on…"

"Yes, you can," Becker said firmly "You can."

"I'm...so...tired…"

"She's lost a lot of blood," said Mrs. Potts.

Becker looked helplessly at Iggy.

That's when Livel stepped up and took the phone. "This is Alexander Livel, head of Engineering. We're getting you people out. Now."

"Oh thank God!" cried Mrs. Potts.

"It's not going to be easy. We need your cooperation," said Livel. "To begin with, we need you to be extremely still. We're going to make a hole. We need you then to describe to us exactly where you see it, in relation to each of your positions. OK?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Potts.

"You got it," said Simmons.

Silence.

"Jess?"

"I...I'll try."

"We'll help," said Simmons. "I've got a good view of her position. She's directly across from us, but a bit...buried."

Becker felt sick.

"Right," said Livel. "We'll go slowly, so you can guide us. Here we go."

Everyone moved from the rubble but the professional engineers and rescuers. Becker paced as he watched the slow digging. The team stayed with him. Abby occasionally grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"She'll be fine," she said.

Becker just nodded.

Finally they heard a hoopla. "We're in!"

Becker ran as close as he could.

"Hello!" called Iggy into the small hole.

"Hello!" cried Mrs. Potts, wincing at the light.

"I see one of them!" cried Iggy. He peered in, moving his flashlight around

"Hi there!" cried Simmons as the light hit him.

Iggy laughed. "Have you folks out soon," he said, happiness in his voice. At least until his light hit a pile of concrete chunks wedged closely together. There, between the chunks, covered in dust and debris he could make out an arm, two legs, and a lot of blood. He moved the light up and found a head...Jess'

"Miss?" he called. "Jess? Can you hear me?"

She nodded her head slowly. As she did, pebbles ran down from the top of the debris.

Iggy felt sick. He didn't show it. "Like I said, have you folks out in a jiffy."

He pulled himself out.

"Well?" asked Livel.

Iggy felt Becker's eyes on him. He moved away from the hole. "The two elderly ones are free and clear, we can pull them up now."

"And Jess?"

Iggy looked at Becker. "She's...wedged in tight." He sighed. "She made a very slight movement and it disturbed the debris holding her." He turned to his superior. "Livel, I don't think we can get her out without the whole thing coming down on top of her."

Becker stared at him. "We have to."

Iggy stared back. "Becker, in all my years…."

"I don't care!"

"We'll do what we can," said the head engineer calmly. "First things first, get out the other two. Get more room to assess Miss Parker's location and condition."

Becker nodded. "Can I go in?"

Livel snorted "No, of course not!"

"Mr. Livel," said Lester. "The captain is well trained in search and rescue."

Livel sighed. "Very well, but not until we get the others out. You can call briefly down to her now though. Briefly."

Iggy smiled. "This way, Becker."

Becker carefully laid down by the hole. "Jess?" he called poking his head in. "Jess?" He scanned the rubble until he saw her. His heart broke. He had to mentally stop himself from crawling down to her. "Jess," he whispered, tears falling.

"You're handsome," said a voice. He looked to the other side of the hole, and saw Mrs. Potts, who smiled. Beside her was a man.

He winked at Becker. "He's the one she was daydreaming about," said Simmons. "I guarantee it."

Becker ignored him, then heard a whisper. "You're here."

He turned back to see Jess, looking at him.

"Hi," he said, blinking back those stupid tears.

She smiled, tears falling down her face too. "You're here," she repeated.

"Of course."

She began to cry. "I thought…" she began, but ended up coughing.

"Easy, Jess."

"I'd never see...you again," she said.

"But here I am."

She cried more. "Yes." She smiled. She began to cough, causing a small flow of debris beside her.

Becker winced. She was in a very dangerous position. And he couldn't get to her.

He felt a tug from above. "Becker, we need to move," said Iggy.

Becker nodded. "Hold on Jess. We're going to get them out first," he said, nodding to her students, "and then its your turn. And I'll be there, helping you out."

She smiled, still crying "OK."

"OK. See you soon," he said, hating to leave, but Iggy was already pulling him up.

"Soon," she called softly after him.

Becker was pushed out of the way so the rescuers could make the hole bigger. They had to stay away from Jess' side or she'd be crushed.

"How'd she look?" asked Abby anxiously.

Becker shook his head. As he looked at Jess' roommates, he lost control, and sobbed.

Abby hugged him.

"She's hurt bad," he said through sobs. "Plus she's really stuck in there. I don't know if…"

"Becker, don't," said Abby. "She'll be alright."

Becker nodded.

"Indeed," said Lester. "You'll make sure of it."

"He will?" asked Connor.

"Hmm, yes," said Lester. "I've arranged to add him to the rescue team."

"I can handle it," said Becker, "and you're right, Lester. I'll make sure she's alright."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

981 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Nine, Agony

Becker paced as the work continued. Finally he saw a dust-covered person emerge from the underground tomb. It was Mrs. Potts. She was coughing, and looked stunned as they put her on a stretcher.

Then Mr. Simmons came out.

"Jess' turn," said Becker, moving to the site. Iggy came out of the hole. Becker could tell from his face that it was not good news.

"She's practically a part of the structure down there," he said. "There's no way to move her without the whole thing coming down."

"What about moving the top off her?"

Iggy shook his head. "It's like a puzzle, one piece wedges into another, all supporting the weight."

"And Jess is in the middle."

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

Becker stared into the hole. "I'm going in."

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Livel.

"Tell her what? That you've all given up?" he asked, practically spitting. "No, because I haven't given up. I'm getting her out, alive." He then disappeared into the blackness.

He moved carefully, crawling to her. She was unconscious. Or asleep. He moved as close as he dared. Carefully he touched her face.

She opened her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful."

She smiled. "Becker," she whispered, crying. She moved slightly into his touch, causing a substantial rubble slide.

"Easy, Jess. Try not to move."

"Sorry."

He chuckled. "My fault. Sorry, but I had to reach out and touch you."

"I'm a mess," she said, looking down at her bloody stomach.

"Nah. You're as lovely as ever."

She laughed weakly. "Becker...I...If I don't get out…"

"Sh. Stop that. I'm getting you out. Promise."

She shook her head, causing more falling debris. "I heard. You can't get...me out," she said, crying.

"I didn't hear that. I don't believe it."

"Becker...Becker," she said, gasping for air. "Want you...to know," she said, coughing and crying at once. "I love you."

He couldn't stop the tears and before he could stop himself, he kissed her.

It was a bit dusty, and he felt her gasp. He pulled away quickly. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

She chuckled. "Not a good time...to take...my breath away." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but later there will be no excuse." He winked.

She smiled, but then she burst out crying. "There won't be a later."

He chanced another touch, grabbing her chin lightly. "Listen to me. I'm not letting you go."

She looked into his eyes. She believed him.

"OK?"

"OK."

He smiled. " I've got an idea. You have to hold on though, just a bit longer. OK?"

"OK."

"Good," he said. He stood there a few moments, lovingly stroking her face. "I'm moving back for a moment, but just a moment. I'm not leaving."

"OK," she said, smiling through tears.

He nodded, slowly stepping back. "Hey, Iggy!" he called through the hole. "I need some things down here!"

"OK. Come on up, then. The medic wants to come down."

"Tell him it'll be a tight squeeze. I'm not leaving."

Iggy swore at him. "Becker, I know you're...fond...of Miss Parker," he said, getting a glare from Becker, "but I thought you understood how delicate this work is..."

"Spare the lecture, Iggy," said Becker.

"Becker, be reasonable," pleaded Iggy.

"That's not how you handle a military man," said Court, peering in. "I'm your superior in these situations. I even out rank Lester."

Becker glared.

"Fine. I'll play my trump card. Jess is hurt. Let me do what I can. I need to assess her situation and see what we need to do to keep her alive. Now, out Captain!"

Light laughter, with coughing, drifted from the other side of the hole. "You...tell him," whispered Jess.

"I said I wasn't going to leave, Jess."

"You'll be back."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Fine. I'm coming out, but you better work fast Court. I'm not staying out."

Court laughed, helping Becker through. Then he crawled down. "Now, let's see what's going with the lovely field coordinator."

"Hi Court," she said. She coughed. "It's not good, is it?"

Court looked over her wounds, keeping his demeanor calm and professional. "I've seen worse, frequently on the Captain," he said with a wink. "This isn't anything by comparison."

"Thank you," she said, gasping for breath, "for lying."

He looked her in the eye. "We'll handle it, Jess. I'm too afraid of Becker to let you go."

She smiled sadly. "I know you'll try," she said, coughing horribly, blood trickling down.

Court winced.

"It's not your fault," she said. "Or Becker's..."

He took her hand. "Becker's not giving up on you. You can't let him down by giving up on us."

"Sorry," she said.

"Time's up," cried Becker through the hole. "I'm coming in."

"Fine," said Court. He smiled at Jess. "I'll see you up top."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded then turned, seeing Becker impatiently stretching down. "Court!"

"Keep your insignia on," the medic mumbled. He grabbed Becker's arm and let the Captain pull him up.

"Could you do anything?" Becker asked.

Court shook his head. "But I know what she's going to need and what areas are our concern. I'll brief my team. We'll be ready. We'll do all we can."

"I know," Becker said, "but it doesn't look good, does it?"

Court sighed. "We won't know until she's out and in our care."

Becker nodded. "Right."

Court smiled sadly and walked away.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

764 Words, this chapter. This may defy logic. I'm not an expert, well, in anything, so this is just to entertain. Sorry for the unequal lengths of the chapters.

Chapter Ten, Agony

Lester appeared. "Captain Becker!" he bellowed. "Ignowski just informed me of this idiotic plan of yours..."

"Stow it," snapped Becker.

Lester's eyebrows jumped up.

"Sir," said Becker. He didn't apologize though.

"Becker, I know how much she means to you..."

Becker silenced him. He gestured to the team: Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily."Ask any of them. They'd do it."

Each team member nodded his or her head.

"Doesn't mean it's a great plan though," said Matt, with a slight smirk.

"Have a better idea?" asked Becker. No one answered. "Yeah," he said. He turned back to the ARC director. "Did you get the things I need?"

Lester nodded. "I shouldn't have to tell you that this plan is not sanctioned by Engineer Livel."

"Or by you," said Becker. "I understand. I take full responsibility."

"I appreciate that, Captain," said Lester. He then took a few moments to stare Becker. "Don't fail."

He walked away quickly.

"Well," said Becker, looking at the rest of the team. "Can't leave Jess alone," he said, turning to crawl back into the hole.

"Wait!" cried Abby. She ran up, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said. He nodded to Emily and Matt.

Connor threw himself on Becker, hugging him. "I hope this works."

"Yeah. Me too." Becker then crawled into the hole.

Jess was unconscious. He waited near the hole. Then tac vests were tossed down.

"Got some extra thick cushions too," said Iggy, tossing down several mats the size of Becker and longer.

"Great, Iggy. Thanks."

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Iggy.

"Of course it's not!" cried Livel, who Becker couldn't see.

"Oops. Guess the cat's out of the bag," said Iggy. "I didn't tell him, I swear."

Becker chuckled. "I believe you. Thanks for everything, Iggy."

"No problem."

"I did not authorize this plan!"

"Mr. Livel, the Captain knows what he's doing," said Lester's voice. "Besides, he knows that I have no intention of hiring a new Security Chief."

Becker smiled. He looked at Jess. "Or a new Field Coordinator," he muttered. He lugged the mats and vests over and carefully placed them around her.

"What?" she asked, startled awake. "Oh, Becker."

"Yeah, it's me. I hope you don't mind, but you're leaving this place."

She smiled. "Finally."

He smiled back, continuing to place the mats all around her. "Nearly ready."

She nodded slightly, wincing at the pain.

"Sorry. I have to get them between you and the rubble."

"I know."

"Becker, if this doesn't work..."

"I told you to stop that kind of thinking. I'm not losing you."

"I know. I trust you."

"Good," Becker said. "All set."

"OK," she said, gulping. "Then I'm ready. But…"

"What?"

She blushed. "Could I have another kiss? For luck?"

Becker smiled. "If you really want to risk it."

"I do."

Becker moved in, and slowly kissed her.

Jess was breathless, literally, and didn't care. It was hard not to surrender and move into his arms, but she didn't. She couldn't, unfortunately.

Becker let go, smiling as Jess gulped breath into her lungs. "Thank...you," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he said, smirking.

Jess looked at that smirk, those chocolate eyes, that perfect if dusty hair. She cried. "OK. I'm ready."

He nodded. He called up through the hole, "Ready!"

"Copy, that!" cried Iggy.

Becker turned back to Jess and smiled.

"You better...(cough) go," she said.

Instead, he bent down, grabbing several vests.

"What are..you...doing?" she asked.  
"We can't wedge the vests above your head," he answered, "it'll cause an avalanche."

Jess looked confused.

He held the vests above him as he pressed closer to her body. That's when she realized his plan.

"No!" she cried. "No, Becker you can't!"

"Sh," he said, "I'm not leaving you."

"Becker," she cried, tears falling. "Please no!"

They heard Iggy counting, "Three...Two…"

"Becker!"

He pressed as tightly to her as he could, covering their heads with the vests, and her body with his.

"One!"

Becker stretched, covering Jess and himself with the vests and mats, causing an avalanche. Just as it started, Becker said, "I love you, too, Jess," and he kissed her.

He stretched the mats further, causing more debris to slide. He held the mats as steady as he could as the ruins of the community center came down over them.

They were buried.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

458 Words. I know, ridiculously short...

Chapter Eleven, Agony

"Dig, people!" cried Engineer Livel.

"Do you see them?" cried Lester, off to the side of the rubble pile, beside the team.

Iggy shook his head as he frantically dug. "Damn it Becker," he muttered.

The search continued quickly, uncovering blue mats and finally an ARC vest. Then Iggy heard coughing and saw a face.

"Becker!"

The team scrambled over.

"Jess...Jess," said Becker.

"Where is she?" asked Iggy, but more of a mutter than a question.

"I'm holding her still," said Becker. "Dig!"

Finally he could see dusty brown hair. Panic hit him. "God! Jess?"

A few agonizing seconds ticked by. Then he heard the heavenly sound of faint coughing and saw those blue eyes blinking up at him. "Becker," she whispered, with a gasp.

He smiled and laughed. He kissed her head. "Jessica…."

She laughed thinly, then coughed. "That...was...stupid, Becker," she said with a cough.

Everyone nearby laughed.

"It was," said Iggy, slapping Becker's back.

"But worth it," said Becker, smiling at Jess.

The team and other rescuers pitched in to quickly uncover them completely. Then the medics moved in.

"Time to for us to get to work," said Court. He smiled at Jess. "He took forever getting you out."

Becker laughed.

"Don't...tease him," said Jess.

Court laughed as he and the others hovered around her, attaching IVs and equipment. "You're going to have to move, Captain," he said.

Becker began to, but Jess clung tightly to his hand.

"They need to fix you up," he said gently.

She shook her head. "Don't go..."

Becker smiled. "Oh. I'm not leaving. I promise."

"He'll be irritatingly close, I'm sure," teased Court.

Jess stared at Becker, mumbling, "Don't let go. Don't let go..."

Then her head rolled to the side.

"Jess?" asked Becker in alarm.

Court elbowed him aside, grabbing onto her wrist. "Damn it!"

"What?" asked Becker in panic.

"I've got no pulse,"

Becker collapsed onto the ground.

"Blood pressure?" Court asked.

Becker watched helplessly.

"Nil."

"Shit!"

"This isn't happening," muttered Becker with a moan.

"We're losing her!" Court cried.

Becker nearly fainted. Luckily, Lester and Matt grabbed onto him. "No..." he whispered, collapsing into sobs. "No!"

"Blood and plasma!"

Becker shook his head. "Not after everything..."

Abby was as shattered as him. She and Emily were freely crying. Matt and Connor stared in shock. Lester stood frozen. The rescue crew who'd all worked so hard to dig her out, stared in silence.

"Come on!" screamed Court. "Fight, damn you!"

Becker watched helplessly, his tears causing him to barely see the scene, but he kept his eyes on those dusty fuchsia shoes.

End of Chapter Eleven

Yes, I'm evil.


	12. Chapter 12

435 Words. I'm not a medic. I have no medical training so this may be completely inaccurate. Feel free to correct me.

Chapter Twelve, Agony

"Keep pressure on the stomach wound," ordered Court.

"The bleeding is slowing," answered one of his team.

"Pumping blood into her," said another.

Becker held his breath, not really comprehending anything they said. Until...

"I have a pulse!"

Becker let out the longest and loudest sigh he'd ever had.

Court lightly smiled. "It's growing."

"So's the blood pressure."

"How's the wound?"

"Very little blood now."

"Her breathing?"

"Raspy but not shallow."

"And pulse is evening out." Court sighed and chuckled. "That was close."

"Is she alright?" asked Abby.

"Way too soon to tell," said Court. He looked at Becker and smiled. "But she's alive."

Becker nodded, tears flowing like crazy. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he said. He turned to his team. "How's the pressure now?"

"Low but maintaining."

Court nodded. "OK, people we need to watch her vitals. Let's get her to some real doctors."

The crowd quickly parted to let them through to the ambulance.

Lester shoved Becker toward it. "He's riding with you," the director told them.

Court laughed as they rolled Jess inside. "Of course he is," he said, helping Becker into the ambulance. "Let's go!"

Then the doors closed and the ambulance drove off. The team moved to their cars, but Matt saw Lester hang back.

"You're coming," he told the director.

Lester looked helplessly around the rubble. "The minister expects me to stay on top of things here..."

Matt grabbed Lester and pulled him toward the truck. "Hang the minister," he said, shoving Lester inside, beside Emily.

She nodded. "I agree."

They heard laughter. Behind them stood Engineer Livel and Iggy.

"I'll deal with the minister," said Livel. "We worked hard to get that young lady out. She's yours, right? Your staff? Go."

Iggy nodded. "You'll have to help Becker through this. The man's a mess."

Lester laughed. "Thank you."

They nodded. Matt nodded back with appreciation. He then climbed into the truck and drove after the ambulance.

"Well," said Livel. "This was a weird one."

Iggy laughed. "Yeah. I suppose we won't be allowed to keep the pics we snapped of that buried Triceratops."

Livel laughed. "Probably not."

They looked back to the rubble. Livel sighed. "Back to work. Hopefully we'll get a couple more miracles."

Iggy shook his head. "I doubt it. I hope so, but the fact that those three survived..."

"Like I said, Ig, miracles. Let's find some more."

Iggy nodded and followed his boss back to the ruins. They began digging again.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1209 Words. I'm trying not to rush things but it's hard. I'm trying to keep from rushing the end. I haven't written it yet. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Thirteen

Jess was running. She heard the roars behind her. The dinosaur rocked the ground with every step, making it hard to keep her balance.

"I wish I'd worn trainers," she muttered. She thought of Becker then and the tears came down.

The thing was gaining on her. She stumbled and fell.

"Aah!" she screamed as it bit into her leg, tearing the flesh. Then she heard a sickening thud as half her leg crashed down in front of her. She stared at the severed leg, still wearing her fuchsia shoe.

"Aah!" she screamed.

"Jess!"

"Jess!"

Finally she was shaken awake. She stared into cool but concerned chocolate brown eyes.

"Becker!" she cried, trying to throw herself into his arms, but she couldn't move. It hurt too much. She cried out in pain.

"Don't move, Jess," he said. "I'm here." He moved carefully onto the bed beside her, trying to get an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head into him. She sobbed and sobbed.

"You're OK."

She shook her head. "Oh, God! I thought it had me. I really thought..."

"Sh. You're safe," he said, kissing her head. "I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you."

She cried into this arms. "Becker..." she whispered.

He held her as tightly as he dared.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry. I'll move."

"No! Please, no."

"OK."

"I'm sorry, Becker. It just...hurts so bad!"

"I know. You were pretty torn up. They had a lot of tissue damage to fix, lots of rips to sew. They had to repair your stomach wall."

"What?" she asked. "Repair? I was in surgery?"

He chuckled. "Were you. For several agonizing hours," he said. "Then they spent half a day pumping blood into you."

"Half a day? Well, what day is it now?"

He smiled. "Early Monday. The weekend's wrecked," he said with a chuckle.

Jess sobbed. "Monday..." she whispered.

"Yep."

"I'm really OK?"

"You won't be running up and down shoe aisles for a while. No worries though, we'll get you one of those motorized shopping carts."

"But I'll be able to walk...eventually?"

He nodded, smirking. "Oh, your legs are in fantastic shape, like always."

"Your jokes aren't working," she said. She grabbed her sides. "Everything hurts!"

"Oh, yeah. You have two broken ribs too. Forgot."

"How can you be so...so...OK with it all?" she asked, clearly distraught. "Don't you care that I'm miserable?"

"Jess, I thought, several times," he said with a sigh, "that you weren't going to make it. But you did. Honestly Jess, you'll heal. You'll be fine."

"Really?" she asked through tears.

"Really. I promise."

She sobbed again, moving her head into his shoulder. He rubbed his head besides her and whispered her name. "You had me so scared."

She looked up at him. "Did I?"

"Yeah."

They stared in silence.

Finally Jess said softly, "You could have died."

"You nearly did."

She shook her head, moving her shoulders and whimpering in pain.

"I'm sorry, Jess," he said quickly. "Don't think about it."

"I have to! You shouldn't have risked..."

"I'd risk anything for you, Jess." She looked up at him and he wiped her eyes. "I love you, remember?"

She cried. "I thought I dreamed that part."

He smiled. "Did you dream this too?" he asked. He kissed her tenderly.

They broke and she laughed weakly. "Yes, I was sure that was a dream."

He laughed. "Wrong."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Becker. I love you so much."

He smiled and rubbed heads with her again. They sighed with relief at the same moment.

The door opened. "Well...this is sweet," said Connor.

Abby laughed. "You're awake!"

Jess nodded. She was so anxious to hug Abby that she tried to move again. "Ow!" she screamed.

"Yeah, don't do that!" cried Becker, holding her still. "I told them immobilizing her was a pipe dream."

Abby laughed. "Move over. I want to hug my roomie."

Becker sighed and looked at Jess. "It's your decision. Personally, I don't want to move."

"Just for a second but don't go far."

He kissed her again then let Abby have his spot. She carefully sat beside Jess and hugged her.

"I was so worried."

"We both were," said Connor.

"Sorry," said Jess, wincing with pain. "Becker says it's just my ribs and my stomach, but I feel like one big ball of pain."

"I'm so sorry," Abby said.

Jess nodded. She began to sob, whining and whimpering. It was too much for Abby. "I'm moving,' she said, going from the bed to the chair nearby. "Some people might like to torment you." She glared teasingly at Becker. "Actually, he's been in this very chair all night long."

"Really? All night?"

"And the night before," said Connor. "And he waited in the waiting room before that..."

"She gets the idea, Temple."

"Ooh, last name," said Connor. "I guess he's feeling better.:

Becker chuckled, staring at Jess' eyes. "I'm perfect."

Abby laughed.

Connor moaned. "Becker in love. Gross."

"I can't believe you've stayed with me all this time," Jess said softly.

"We tried to relieve him," said Connor, "but we gave up when he threatened us with choke holds."

Becker shrugged with a smile.

"I'm so sorry," Jess said.

"Stop it," said Abby. "We're so glad you're here with us."

"I am too," Jess said, not that convincingly. "I could do without the agony though." She cried. "I need to know. How many... I mean, did..." she stopped, unable to say the words. Finally, in tears she asked, ""Did anyone else get out?"

"We'll talk about it later," said Abby gently.

Jess broke into sobs. "Oh, God! They're all dead!"

"No, they aren't," said Becker.

She looked at him. "How many, Becker?"

He sighed. "Two."

She broke into sobs again, wailing this time.

He immediately crawled beside her and held her again.

"Two? Only two out of the entire class?"

As she asked, she saw Abby and Connor exchange looks. Then it hit Jess. "Oh, God! There were other classes! You mean only two out of the entire building?"

"Jess..."

She wailed. "Oh, God!"

Becker held onto her. "You survived too."

She angrily pushed him away, screaming in pain as she did. "I survived! Why? Me out of all those people? It's not fair!"

"Jess, stop," said Becker, trying to hold her still.

"I'll get a nurse," said Connor.

Jess fought with Becker. She screamed in pain and howled with misery. Abby even tried to restrain her.

"Jess, stop!" cried Becker, finally shaking her slightly.

She did stop. She sat still, crying and shaking in his arms. "Why me?" she wailed.

"I'm glad you lived! I"d be dead too if you..." Becker said, stopping when he was overtaken by tears.

She looked at him.

"I need you Jess."

She blinked back tears and fell against his chest, crying.

Abby backed away.

Becker stroked her hair. "I need you," he whispered.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

1004 words this chapter

Chapter Fourteen, Agony

The door opened again, this time a nurse came in. "I brought a sedative," she said. "Try and relax, Miss Parker."

She whimpered in Becker's arms.

"It's time for more pain medication too," said the nurse.

"Nothing will help," moaned Jess. "Nothing will stop how horrible I feel."

"Sh. You'll get better, I promise," Becker said.

"Sleep's what you need," said the nurse. "Believe me, this will have you dreaming very quickly."

"I don't want to go to sleep," said Jess. "I'll have another nightmare."

The nurse smiled sweetly. "That's not surprising, considering what you've been through."

"And you won't be alone," Becker said. "I'll chase any nightmare away."

"You'll stay? Even though you've been here for so long?"

"I'm not leaving Jess."

The nurse chuckled. "He's made that very clear, repeatedly."

"The medical staff here are bullies, every one of them."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He's a big baby. He fights with us, Miss Parker, even though we're trying to help him. He can't stay with you if he's passed out from fatigue and hunger."

Abby laughed.

"I'm a soldier, Sybil. Hunger and fatigue don't bother me."

Sybil shook her head. "You just buzz me, Miss Parker, if you..." but she stopped talking when she saw that Jess was asleep. "Told you. That's great stuff I gave her." She looked at Becker. "I should give you some."

"You should," said Abby.

Becker rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Go away."

"You watch your manners," snapped Sybil, "Or I'll have you removed."

"Who will you call, Sybil? Security? That's me."

"Oh, shut up, Captain." She sighed. "Thankfully, I have other patients. Ones without lovesick, hovering macho men," she said, shaking her head as she left.

Abby laughed. "I like her. I may have to see about recruiting her to my team. If she can take you down, she'd be able to handle anything in the menagerie."

"Shut up, Abigail."

She laughed.

They sat quietly, watching Jess, sleep. Becker actually was laying down, still beside her in bed. She slept still and deeply.

"She's OK, Becker. Why don't you sneak out for a while?"

"No. Besides, I'll wake her."

Abby sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Then I'm sneaking out. I need food. I"ll bring you back something."

"Not hungry."

"Guess what, Becker?" she asked, opening the door. "I don't care. Be back soon. With food."

Becker shook his head. "All this fuss over me," he whispered, "when your lying here broken and battered. Idiots."

Jess didn't move.

He smiled, kissing her lightly on her head. "I hope your dreaming of something good: shoes or short skirts," he whispered with a grin. "Or me."

She smiled then. "Lovely hair..."

He chuckled.

"Perfect abs..."

"Oh, you are dreaming of me..."

She smiled again, lightly giggling. "Kiss me..." she mumbled.

He stared at her. "You better be dreaming of me," he said, lightly kissing her lips.

She smiled. "Becker..." she mumbled, falling into deep slumber.

He chuckled. "And they wanted me to leave."

Jess slept for several hours. Then she woke up, crying in pain. "Stop! Make it stop!"

Becker frowned helplessly, buzzing the nurse. "I wish I could Jess. I really do. Hold on. I'm getting help."

She sobbed, shaking her head. "There isn't... any help."

"Where is that nurse?" asked Becker, holding onto Jess as she shook.

Finally the door opened. "Hello!" called a voice. It was none other than Court, the medic.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just helping out. It seems they've got a nuisance visitor that refuses to leave."

"Ha ha."

"Stop it!" Jess screamed. "How can...you...joke!"

Court frowned, injecting medicine into her IV. "I'm sorry, Jess. I was trying to lighten the mood. I don't for a second minimize your pain."

Jess sucked in a sob. "I...know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, smiling. "I've had patients swear at me before and even take a swing."

Becker laughed. "Yeah. I did apologize, right?"

Court nodded. "I'm still hurt over it, Captain. Trust me, Jess, this time we're not joking."

Jess tried to laugh but it came out like a sob. "I didn't think so." She tried to hold in the sobs and cries of pain. "I'm sorry! I'm just so..."

"Miserable," said Becker. "We know."

Jess nodded. "He's a medic and you get hurt too much," she said, sniffling. "I'm...being a ba...by," she sobbed.

"No you're not," said Becker, kissing her head. "Not at all."

Court shook his head. "You're always a delight, Jess." He smiled. "And we're all relieved that your still with us."

Jess nodded slightly. "It...just hurts..."  
"That medicine will get to work pretty fast. We'll keep fighting the pain off until it stops. I've also given you another sedative. We'll get you fixed up."

"I'm...I'm so much...trouble," she said, continuing to whimper. "I'm sorry."

"Sh, Jess. You're my patient. It's my job, remember?"

"But..." she said, sobbing. "You're my friend...and...I yelled at you."

Becker laughed. "Court's used to it."

"You bet. I"m friends with this idiot too," he said. "You hang in here with us, OK? Everything gets better."

"Promise?"

Court smiled. "On my professional word."

"Great," said Becker. "Now she's really worried."

"Hey, I've patched you up so many times and look how great you still look."

Becker chuckled. "Get on out of here. Bother some other patients."

"Fine. If you don't appreciate me," Court said. He looked to Jess. "If you need me for anything, you just call." He smirked at Becker. 'I'll even get rid of this jerk if he gets out of hand."

"Thank you," said Jess.

"Ouch," said Becker. "You didn't tell him no."

Court laughed. "I keep telling you, Becks, she's too smart for you." He chuckled as he left the room.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

1007 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fifteen

"You OK, Jess?" asked Becker, "I mean, obviously, you're not, but...are you angry with me?"

"Yes, you lied."

"What?"

"You said," she said with sobs, "you'd keep...bad dreams...away."

Becker sighed. "You had another one?"

She nodded. "Ow. Yes. It was worse than...ow...than other."

"I'm sorry."

She sobbed.

"Tell me about it."

She shook her head, crying out with the pain of the movement.

"Jess..."

"Don't want to."

"Please. You can't keep it inside."

"Don't want to think...(sob) about it."

Becker sighed. "If it's that bad, then I want to hear it. I couldn't keep it away but maybe I can talk you through the horrible feelings."

She laid beside him for a moment, not saying a word. Then she sobbed a little and said, "They...were staring at me. They blamed me."

"Who?"

"The other students...the ones...who didn't...make it out," she blubbered.

"Aw, Jess."

She shook with sobs. "I was standing...in court, (sob) before a judge...and they...they pointed at me and all of them screamed, 'Guilty!"

She buried her head in his chest.

"Jess, honey. You weren't to blame. It wasn't your fault," he said gently.

She shook her head.

"You didn't bring the creatures."

"I know," she said, through sobs, "but I'm here. They aren't." She cried.

Becker sighed, hugging her as closely as he could without hurting her. "You know, I feel like this every time I lose a soldier or an innocent."

Jess took in several quick breaths. "I know," she said, sobbing.

"And you try to help me through it," he said, "And you feel just as helpless as I do now."

She continued to sob, but she listened to his words.

"And you do help, Jess. You make me see that sometimes horrible things happen even though we do all we can to stop it."

She began to quiet.

"You've told me before that I can't give up. I have to keep going, keep living."

She sobbed a bit slower, a bit quieter.

"You were trying to help people, Jess. That's a good thing."

She took in a deep breath, coughing slightly.

They laid quietly.

"You understand," she said simply. "I forgot."

He chuckled. "Pain has a way of clouding the mind."

"I guess. I"m sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

She sighed. "I...guess...not." She began to sob again, but not as intensely. "I just...I can't stop thinking about them."

"I know."

"Will I ever stop?"

"Yes, Jess. You'll stop obsessing over them. Eventually you'll even stop seeing their faces. You won't forget them though, but you'll make peace with it all."

"I hope."

He kissed her head. "Trust me."

She sobbed a little more. "I do."

He stroked her hair, listening to her quiet sobs. Finally they stopped and he could feel her breathing relax. He sighed as he realized that she'd finally fallen back to sleep.

He kissed her cheek, feeling a tear run down his. "You poor, sweet thing," he whispered. "You don't deserve any of this." He sighed, staring at her. After a while, he too fell asleep.

The next day Emily and Matt visited. Becker and Matt snuck to the back of the room whispering. "I don't know what to do. She's blaming herself for living."

Matt nodded. "It's hard to deal with the guilt. I know. I've been there."

"Me too," said Becker. He looked at Jess. She was listening to Emily but she seemed distracted, distant.

"It's going to take time, Mate," Matt said.

Becker sighed, frowning. "I know but it's...heartbreaking."

Jess stared at the things Emily had with her. She heard Emily talking, but couldn't get into the conversation. She just didn't care.

"Have I chosen badly?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Jess.

"These publications that I brought for you. You do not like them?"

"Oh. They're fine," said Jess blandly.

"I apologize. I do not understand much of the culture of this time."  
"It's fine. The magazines are fine," said Jess.

Emily frowned. They sat uncomfortably silent. "I fear that I am not conducting this visit correctly. I am not good at 'small talk."

"You're doing...fine," said Jess.

"You are in distress. I'm concerned for you."

Jess began to tear up. She sobbed and tried to roll away from Emily, but the pain was too great and she screamed.

"Jess!" cried Becker, running over.

She was in a fit of sobs as Becker sat beside her.

"I apologize," said Emily, standing up and moving away. "I did not intend to upset her."

Jess shook her head. "Ow! It's not you! I'm...sorry," she said through sobs and cries of pain. "Emily...I'm so sorry."

The Victorian lady shook her head. "Do not apologize. You are in pain."

Jess cried. "I'm horrible! I'm mean...to friends."

"You're not," said Matt. "You're in a great deal of pain. We don't blame you for anything, Jess."

"Perhaps we should leave?" asked Emily. Matt nodded.

Jess tired to control her sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Jess," said Matt. "You just rest."

Emily nodded. "We will come back at another time. When you are feeling better."

"I'll never...feel better!" she wailed.

Becker frowned, holding onto her. Matt and Emily looked at him with concern.

"Yes, you shall," said Emily.

"I'm sorry. I"m sorry," Jess kept repeating.

"It's OK," said Matt.

Emily and Matt looked sadly at her and quietly left.

"Emily hates me."

"No, she doesn't, Jess."

"She should. You should."

"Jess, I could never hate you. Never."

She sobbed into his chest. "I hate me, Becker." She cried more. "I hate me!"

Becker cried as she said this, praying for an answer, for something that could help her. "I really hope that isn't true, Jess. Because you're the best person I've ever known."

Jess sobbed and shook her head.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

804 Words this chapter. It's a very short chapter. The next one is very long.

Chapter Sixteen, Agony

The next few days only Becker saw Jess. The others decided it was best to give her some time to come to terms with her emotional wounds. After all, they knew Becker would be with her. It seemed that he was the only one who could comfort her.

After three days, Abby dropped om to check on her, but Jess refused to see her. Abby didn't want to press the issue, so she told Becker that it was fine, to tell Jess she loved her and she'd her soon.

Becker didn't like it but agreed.

The next day though, she wouldn't see Emily. Then Connor tried, bringing a DVD along. She refused. She even turned down a visit from Lester. Again, no one pushed, but Becker was increasingly worried.

Then she started shutting Becker out. She wouldn't speak to him, only grunt or shrug. She even began to pull away from his side, rolling to the edge of the bed.

But Becker wouldn't leave her. He couldn't. He stubbornly sat beside her, sometimes moving to the chair when it looked like she would fall off her small edge of the bed.

All she did was lay still, crying or moaning. She didn't talk. Never. She'd shake her head 'yes' or 'no' or shrug. Or ignore Becker.

"It's not you," Sybil told him.

Becker nodded. It didn't help knowing that.

"I don't know what to do."

"The therapist has been in," said Sybil.

"I know. He wouldn't say much to me," said Becker. "I got the idea she didn't say much to him either."

Sybil nodded. "It's not unusual, Captain. She needs time."

Becker sighed. "I know, I know."

Sybil smiled compassionately at him. "Don't give up that stubborn streak of yours," she said. "She needs you."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going giving up on her. Ever."

The nurse chuckled and patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "Good."

Jess stayed the same as the days passed. Finally, it had been nearly two weeks since the collapse of the Community Center.

Becker got word that the doctors were considering her release. "They can"t!" snapped Becker.

"Really?" asked Court. He was standing with Becker just outside her room. "I would have thought you'd be pushing her release."

"If she was well, of course. She isn't. She's not herself, Court. She barely says a word!"

Court sighed. "I know. The docs are just considering it, Becker. They won't let her out to soon."

"They better not."

"I'm sorry I mentioned it," said Court. "I just thought you should know. I didn't think you'd go nuts."

Becker scoffed. "I thought you knew me."

Court smiled. "So did I. Look mate, they wouldn't be releasing her for a few days anyway. Because she's so depressed, they'd have the therapist evaluate her again."  
"Why?"

"To make sure she'd be safe out of our care."

Becker stared at him. "Safe? Court she'd never..." Becker turned pale and felt sick. "She wouldn't hurt herself."

Court put his hand on Becker's shoulder. "It's a precaution, Becker. They have to be sure. I'm sorry I said anything."

"No. If they think that's a possibility."

"They don't know. Besides, its always a possibility." He smirked. "You're always evaluated for it, but they focus more on homicidal impulses."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

Becker sighed. "I...I...I don't know how to help her."

Later that day, Becker was sitting in the chair as Jess lay on the far side of her bed. He stared helplessly at her. That's when Nurse Sybil came in. "Miss Parker? You have another guest..."

No reply.

"Miss Parker?"

"No," Jess said flatly.

Sybil sighed and glanced at Becker. "It's not anyone you've seen yet."

"Not a member of the ARC team?" he asked.

"No," said Sybil. "These people would really like to speak with you, Miss Parker."

"No."

Becker sighed and shook his head.

"Jess, I think it might be good for you to see them," suggested Sybil gently.

"Who is it?" asked Becker.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to see anyone!"

Sybil grabbed Becker's hand. "Why don't you come out and meet with them?" She had an expression that was nearly pleading.

Becker wondered who on earth it could be. "Fine. I'll be back, Jess."

"Don't care."

Becker stared at her. "Jess...don't say that, please."

Jess just sighed.

Becker shook his head.

"Don't take it personally," Sybil whispered.

Becker nodded. "It's beginning to be hard not to," he said sadly, and followed her out the door.

Jess lay alone in her room. "I should have died," she mumbled, tears streaming down her face. "I'm horrible. I'm driving...people away...and I just don't care." She sobbed.

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

1858 Words this chapter. It's very long. Sorry.

Chapter Seventeen, Agony

A few moments later, the door opened. "You have visitors, Jess."

"Becker," she snapped, "I told you I don't want to see anyone!"

"Not even us?" asked a gentle female voice.

Jess moved to see who had spoken. She stared. Before her stood two elderly people. She'd never seen them before, she thought and then...

She noticed the man's beard and gasped. "Mr. Simmons?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Mrs. Potts."

"Hello, dear. How are you?" she asked, as she sat in the chair by Jess' bed.

Simmons scoffed. "How do you think she is?"

"You promised you'd behave," she scolded him.

Becker brought over another chair and placed it beside Mrs. Potts. He then gestured Simmons to it. Becker moved to the back of the room, sitting in a chair beside the door.

Jess stared at her new visitors, then burst into tears.

"Oh, my," said Mrs. Potts. " We didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not you," said Jess.

"We remind you of that hell we all survived together," said Simmons.

Jess nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" asked Mrs. Potts. "It was hell."

"And we did survive it," said Simmons.

"We did," said Jess. "Just us three." She burst into tears again. "I'm sorry. I just can't...stop crying."

Simmons chuckled. "Yeah, that's all I've been doing."

"Crying?" asked Jess in disbelief. "You?"

"Yeah, old crotchety, trouble-making me." He smiled. "Jess, if we were going just on who deserved to live, believe me, I wouldn't have been fate's first choice."

Jess looked at him quietly. "No?"

He shook his head.

"How does fate decide anyway?" asked Mrs. Potts. "The darn building came down...on all of us. It was probably dumb luck we survived."

Jess was quiet. "I'd have thought you'd be a believer in fate, Mrs. Potts. Or angels...Or some reason..."  
"Well, I'm not," said Mrs. Potts. "I've lived too long. I know things happen that make no sense."

"And things happen that shouldn't," said Simmons. "I had a wife, Alice. Sweeter than cream and gentle as a breeze. She died. I'll never understand why."

Jess nodded. She had moved closer to them, Becker noticed.

"The Captain mentioned, I hope you don't mind dear," said Mrs Potts, "that you weren't doing terribly well."

Becker winced. Did she have to rat him out?"

Jess looked at him. She wasn't mad though. "I've been awful to him," she said, meeting his gaze. She frowned and a tear trickled down. "I've been awful to everyone," said Jess.

"Why shouldn't you be?" asked Simmons. "You're miserable."

"But they don't have to be."

Mrs. Potts laughed. "Dear, people who care for you are miserable just because you are. It isn't your fault."

Jess shook her head.

"It isn't any more your fault, then it is ours," said Simmons. "And trust me, I'm not doing so well either."

Jess looked at him. He was the last person she'd expect to be having emotional trauma. "You aren't?"

He shook his head.

"Me either," said Mrs. Potts.

"You both look alright," said Jess.

Simmons chuckled. "I have more experience denying my feelings."

Mrs. Potts laughed. "And, we didn't have the injuries that you do."

"Right," said Simmons. "I'm a horrible patient when I have a cold. I can imagine how awful I'd be if I had your injuries."

Becker laughed. "I've been trying to remind her of my charming behavior after I'm hurt."

"You think its different, though, don't you, Miss Parker?" asked Mrs. Potts. "Because now it's you."

Jess looked back to Becker. "I guess." She nodded and felt several tears come out. She gave out a sob. "I feel so guilty...because I know how horrible I feel every time that you..."

"That I get hurt," said Becker.

She nodded, crying. "I'm sorry!"

Becker shook his head. "Don't be."

"I can't help it. I figure that I know...(she sobbed) how horrible you must feel."

"Because you've been there," said Becker.

Jess nodded. "And...I'm alive and all those others..."

Mrs. Potts gently took her hand. "It wasn't up to us, Dear."

"I know. It's just so unfair," she blubbered.

"It is," said Mrs. Potts.

"I don't...I don't think I can stand it," said Jess, crying.

"You can," said Simmons. "You know why? Because you have to. You've no choice, just like back in that rubble. You held on because you wanted to live. You'll fight through this for the same reason."

Mrs. Potts nodded.

Jess was quiet.

"You know, for years after Alice died," Simmons said sadly. "I'd remember her smile. Sometimes it made me want to give up. Other times it gave me the strength to keep move forward. Somehow I did. And I know that she's helping me through this too."

"Yes," said Mrs. Potts. "The ones you love help you through. Like my Stanley."

Jess nodded and smiled gently.

Becker sighed with relief. It had been so long since he'd seen an honest smile from her.

Simmons leaned closed to her. "Can you think of anyone who might care enough to want to help you through this?" He gestured not very subtlely to the back of the room.

Becker laughed.

And so did Jess.

"I think I can," she said, looking back to Becker. "If I haven't pushed him away."

He smiled. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

She nodded, sobbing but with a grateful smile.

He smiled back.

Mrs. Potts laughed.

Simmons leaned over to her and punched her lightly in the arm. "I told you he was the one."

Jess blushed. "You're smarter than you look."

Simmons laughed heartily. "I'm going to miss you."

"Too bad," said Becker, smirking. "I won't. You're becoming too friendly with your former teacher."

Mrs. Potts laughed. "Oh, don't you worry. He's no competition for you. Not any at all." She rummaged around inside her purse and pulled out a note pad and pencil. "Now, this is my number, Miss Parker. You call me when you feel like you can't go on. I'll talk you out of it." She smiled. "When you're well we'll go to tea."

Jess smiled through tears. "That's kind of you...but you don't..."

"Sh," said Mrs. Potts.. She gave the paper to Becker. "Don't lose it," she said firmly.

"No, ma'am."

She laughed and turned back to Jess. "You know, I'm being a bit selfish, wanting you and I to continue to see each other."

"Selfish?"

Mrs Potts nodded. "Stanley and my children love me. They're a big help. But only three of us were in that hole. Only us three truly understand."

Jess nodded. "You're right." She looked at Becker, afraid he'd be offended. He wasn't. He smiled at her. "I'll phone you, Mrs. Potts. I will."

Becker sighed again, smiling with relief.

"Good girl," said Mrs. Potts.

Jess smiled brightly for the first time. Becker had tears running down his cheeks.

"Becker, will you give her my number too?"

"Sure," he said, writing down Jess' number in Mrs. Potts notebook.

"Don't you want mine too?" asked Simmons.

Then Jess did something which gave Becker hope. She giggled. "Should I chance it?"

"No," said Becker with a teasing smile.

"Oh, go on," said Mrs. Potts. "He's no match for us two strong women."

Simmons laughed and did give his number to Jess. Becker reluctantly handed a number to him. "It's mine, by the way," he said.

Simmons' raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not taking chances. You can reach her through me."

A sudden burst of giggles filled the room.

"Stop it! Ow!" cried Jess, clutching her sides in agony, but this time from laughter. "You're too silly!"

"I think I'm offended," said Simmons.

"Good," said Becker.

Mrs. Potts leaned over and kissed Jess on the cheek. "I'm phoning you tonight."

"Good," Jess said sincerely.

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Come on, Walter," she said. "You can try to charm the nurses on the way out."

"Try?" asked Simmons, winking at Jess. "They're puddy in my hands."

Mrs. Potts opened the door, but Becker grabbed it. "Thank you," he whispered, looking at Jess, who had more color in her cheeks than she had in a week. "Honestly...thank you."

They both nodded.

"We would have come sooner," said Mrs. Potts, "but we knew she was so badly hurt..."  
"And we couldn't get ourselves up and out of our own houses until today," added Simmons.

Becker nodded. "Yeah. I've been there too."

Mrs. Potts patted him on the shoulder. "Keep trying to help, even when she's a bit..."

"Irritating?" asked Becker with a smirk.

The elders laughed.

"She's worth it, isn't she?" asked Simmons. "Cause if you don't think so, I'm not really that much older than she..."  
Becker shook his head and chuckled. "Get out."

They laughed, waved goodby to Jess, and left.

Becker looked back at Jess. She looked different. "You OK?"

She looked at him, slowly offering him a soft smile. "Yes."

He smiled back, moving to sit in the chair beside the bed. "I didn't give you a choice, I just brought them in."

"I'm glad you did." She moved over and patted the bed next to her. Becker smiled widely and happily climbed beside her. She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "I love you too."

"You've been incredible, Becker. You totally have. And Abby and the others...But..."

"We weren't enough."

She shook her head. "I guess...I needed them: Mrs. Potts and Mr. Simmons. I'm not sure why..."

Becker nodded. "Yes you are. They were there with you...under all that wreckage. And they survived too."

She nodded. "And I don't blame them for it."

He chuckled. "SO maybe you shouldn't blame yourself?"

She smiled. 'Yeah, maybe."

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"You meant it didn't you? You do love me even though I've been a monster."

"You haven't been a monster, Jess. You've been a zombie."

She giggled. "A zombie? Well, I think I'm coming out of it."

"You think?"

She smiled and pulled him down to her. Then she kissed him as deeply as she could.

"Wow. Yeah, I think there was a bit of life in that kiss."

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Becker."

He smiled.

"But...I'm not naive enough to think it's all over yet," she said. "Zombie Jess may be back."

"Yeah," said Becker, "but I'll coax her back to life."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I don't deserve you."

"You've got that backwards."

"Hush," she said.

He laughed.

They lay still for a while. Then Jess asked, "Do you know where Emily left those magazines? I thought I saw a pair of really cute shoes in one..."

Becker laughed loudly and kissed her head. "Oh, thank God! We have a break through!"

Jess giggled. "I think maybe we do."

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

1152 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eighteen, Agony

There was a knock on the door. Lester's head popped in. "Excuse me, were those the two witnesses from that, um, unfortunate business we had two weeks ago?"

Jess made a slight scoff. "Unfortunate business? You mean the carnage at the Community Center?" asked Jess.

Lester winced. "Yes."

Jess smiled lightly. "It's alright Lester, you can talk about it."

"Can I? I thought you didn't want to talk about anything, to anyone," said Lester.

Jess chuckled, hanging onto Becker as they both lie in bed. "I'm better."

"Are you?" he asked, his face brightening.

Jess smiled bigger and nodded.

"Thanks to those two 'witnesses," said Becker. "They were messengers from God."

Jess chuckled. "They were."

"Well, then I won't have them detained."

"Detained?" asked Jess, looking appalled. "Why?"

"Miss Parker, they were witness to anomaly activity."

"I thought you already interrogated them," said Becker.

"I did," said Lester, "however, it took considerable persuading to make the gentleman sign the Secrecy Act papers."

"Translation: you had to threaten him with lifelong imprisonment," said Becker.

"Indeed."

"But he signed, right?" asked Jess. "So why bother him or Mrs. Potts? Oh my goodness! Were you following them?"

Lester shrugged. "Maybe. I don't trust that bearded character."

Becker laughed. "You weren't following them. It's too much work. You'd have one of my men do it."

Lester frowned but stood straight and rigid.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Jess.

"What am I...I don't need a reason..."

Becker laughed. "What's that you've got stuffed badly under your coat?"

"Captain, you're hallucinating."  
"No, he isn't," said Jess. "They're flowers. Lester, are those for me?"

Lester frowned again. He awkwardly pulled out a small, slightly bent bouquet of brightly colored flowers. "Yes, of course. You are the patient, are you not? It is proper hospital etiquette, after all."

Jess took them, beaming with delight. "Oh! They're lovely!" She took a big sniff. "Thank you!"

Becker noticed not one trace of pain or sadness on her face. "It was nice of you Lester."

Lester sighed, looking around the room. "Yes...well..."

"You're a sweetheart," said Jess.

That made Lester even more uncomfortable. "I...I, uh, miss you."

Becker's eyebrows rose.

"I mean...at the ADD," Lester said quickly. "Darn thing hasn't worked right since you've been gone."

Becker laughed. "Sure."

"As a matter of fact, Captain, your absence is greatly noticeable as well. When I can look forward to you stomping around the ARC again?"

Jess giggled.

Becker said firmly, "When Jess is well."

Jess giggled. "Aw..."  
"She seems to be on the mend, Captain and since she has excellent medical care..."

"Not until she's well. It's not up for discussion."

"I beg your pardon? How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Please, Lester, just a bit longer?" pleaded Jess. "I don't feel brave enough to be alone yet."

"And no one else is taking my place," said Becker, holding onto her. "Although, I thought I was beginning to get on your nerves."

Jess shook her head. "No. Never. Even when I was a zombie, you weren't."

"A zombie?" asked Lester. He shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know." He sighed. "Very well. Since the well being of my Chief Field Coordinator seems to hinge on your continued presence, Captain, you may stay."

Becker laughed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"You just watch the attitude, Captain."

"Thank you, Lester," Jess said sweetly.

He cleared his throat. "It's all for the good of the ARC. The ADD needs you back. Soon." He glared at the Captain, but when he looked at Jess, his face softened and he actually smiled. "You just keep getting better."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I like an employee who obeys orders. I wish I had more like you," he said, with one last glare at Becker. Then he then left.

"You know," Becker said, "I think he has a soft spot for you. Maybe I should watch him too."

Jess giggled. "Ow! Stop it!"

"I can't. I'm protective."

She nestled into his side. "I know. I do like it."

"Good."

"Just don't go overboard."

"Fine," said Becker.

Jess closed her eyes, feeling sleepy and more relaxed then she had since before the day of the computer class.

"I won't put a tail on him then."

He felt her giggling beside him.

"Ow! Becker stop it!"

He smiled.

The next day Jess woke up, feeling like maybe everything would be alright. She texted Emily and asked her to come over. She wanted to apologize again for her behavior at her last visit. "I love this magazine," she babbled to Emily. "You did a good job choosing."

"Abby assisted me. As I said, I do not understand celebrity."

Jess giggled. "Yeah. I guess Lady Gaga would not go over well in Victorian times."

"I do not know this person, but if she is inside this publication, than I believe you are correct."

Jess smiled.

"I am glad you called. Since our last visit, the restrictions on you have been lifted," said Emily, "and I was allowed to bring in something previously forbidden."

"My goodness, Em. What?"

Emily smiled, handing her a small bag.

Jess looked inside. "Chocolate!"

Emily laughed.

"At last!"

At that moment, Becker came into the room.

"Becker! I'm allowed to eat chocolate! Why didn't you tell me?"

His face fell. He walked to the bed and dumped a large bag out. Jess was showered with chocolate bars.

"Becker!" she screamed with delight.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Emily."

"I am sorry," she said. "However, I do believe Jess is not unhappy."

Jess had scooped them all into a mound. "Thank you! Kiss me!"

"Do you make that request of me or the Captain?"

Jess giggled. "Ow! What is with you people? You're trying to kill me with laughter!"

"I apologize," said Emily, but she smiled.

Becker laughed, leaning down and kissing Jess. "I guess we just love to hear your cute little giggle."

"Yes, we do," Emily said.

Jess smiled, unwrapping chocolate. She stuffed one bar into her mouth.

"Wow. I didn't know your mouth was that big," said Becker.

Jess collapsed onto the bed, sighing with pleasure. "Now I know why I've been so depressed. Lack of chocolate."

"Yeah, that's what we thought," said Becker, "but we couldn't get the docs to believe us."

"They are heartless," said Emily.

"Hmmm, and a bit dumb," said Jess, gulping down another bar.

"I didn't ask about how much chocolate it takes to overdose, did you?" ask Becker.

Emily shook her head.

"A lot," mumbled Jess through chocolate mouthfuls. "Trust me. A lot."

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

1377 Words, this Chapter. Adult language and situations.

Chapter Nineteen

Abby arrived while Emily was still there and Becker stepped out during 'girl talk.' He was getting a bit uneasy as they cackled and verbally tore men apart.

Matt and Connor came just before dinner, and this time Jess was bored as the three of them descended into 'man speak,' swearing and joking about women.

Then Jess and Becker had a quiet dinner in her room. She was actually served real food. After that, they spent a quiet evening watching television. "You know, I was surprised at you a few moments ago when Sybil checked on me."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"She called you my boyfriend and you didn't argue."

"I thought it was obvious, Jess."

"What?"

Becker sighed. "I told you I loved you. You said you loved me."

"So?"

"So? Jess, that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Not in my book."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I haven't read your book."

"Apparently not," she said.

He chuckled. "OK, what is required then, to be your boyfriend?"

Jess smiled. "Well, for starters, ask me."

Becker sighed. "Fine. Would you...like to be my...girlfriend?" he asked in a flat, emotion-less tone of voice.

Jess shook her head. "That was more painful then my ribs."

Becker laughed. "Well, it's the best I can do for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah, Jess. You just sprang this on me. Silly me, I thought a declaration of love was enough."

"It isn't."

"Seriously?"

She shook her head.

"What about the chocolate?"

"That doesn't count. It was...medicine."

Becker laughed. "I'll have to run that by Court, see what his definition of chocolate is."

Jess laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just...I've wanted to be your girlfriend for so long, I want..."

"Want what?"

"I don't know."

Becker sighed. He moved from the bed and walked to the door.

"Becker? Where are you going?"

He looked back and saw her panicked expression. He chuckled and headed back to her. "Don't worry," he said, kissing her lightly. "I'm not running out on you."

"So where are you going?"

He headed back to the door, opened it, and smirked. "To get a girlfriend, a very special and specific one: Jessica Parker." He left.

Jess waited anxiously in her room. He was gone about an hour. Finally the door opened. Becker walked in, wearing a suit and carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

"Becker!" she squealed.

He laughed. He handed them to her, then knelt by her bed. "Oh, wait. Maybe this is wrong. I"m not proposing...yet."

She giggled.

"Anyway," he said. He took one of her hands. "Will you please, Jess, please be mine and only mine?"

Jess broke into tears and sobs.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

He laughed. "So...yes?"

She through her arms around him. "Yes!"

He pulled away slightly. "Then, in that case," he said, and he pulled a box from his pocket.

Jess gasped. She shook as she took the box. "Oh, Becker..." she whispered, opening it. Inside was a pink pearl earring and bracelet set. "They're lovely!"

"Yeah? Not too old-fashioned?"

She shook her head.

"I wasn't sure what was appropriate. I only know rings are for...well, later on."

She laughed, slipping on the bracelet and then pulling him to her and kissing him breathless.

"Wow! Are you sure you didn't just hurt your lungs?"

She laughed. "No, they're fine. In fact, they're brilliant. All of me is brilliant," she said, putting on the earrings.

Becker crawled back on the bed, holding her tight. "I love you, girlfriend."

"And I love you, boyfriend. Thank you. I'll never, ever forget this."

"And if you do, we've all got the pics," said a voice.

"Court? What the..."

Their favorite medic stood in front of about five or six medical personnel,. Each one held a camera. Some were still filming.

"That was so romantic, Captain!" cried Sybil, tearing up.

Becker shook his head. "Damn it. I knew I should have scouted out the area first."

Jess giggled.

"Yeah, you should have," said Court. "Don't you look dashing?"

Becker moaned. "You're ruining the moment."

"Not really," said Jess.

"Sh."

She giggled again. "OK. Please stop torturing my man. Could you leave us alone? Please?"

"She means, 'go away!" shouted Becker.

Instead of the usual panic his shouting caused, the nurses and medics just laughed and awed.

"Don't make me get out of this bed," Becker warned.

"OK. OK," said Sybil. "Let's leave, people."

"But, I'm not done filming," whined Court.

Sybil pushed him out, and closed the door, but she smiled and winked at the couple.

Then the door opened back up. "Remember, we just fixed her up. Don't damage anything," said Court with a smirk. He then quickly shut the door.

Jess giggled.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Becker said.

Jess smiled at him. "Too embarrassing?"

He smiled back. "No. It was worth it. Just don't tell anyone I admitted that."

She giggled and kissed him. "I won't. I promise."

"I trust you," he said.

Jess maneuvered on top of him. They kissed, stroked and caressed each other. Becker began kissing up her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned. "I really wish we were out of here."

Becker chuckled. "Maybe its better that we aren't. Court's right. They did fix you up. We should be...careful."

Jess smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you'd be very careful with me. I'm tempted to test that out."

Becker's eyebrows jumped up. "Jessica..."

She giggled. "You're very handsome in your suit, Becker, and hard to resist."

"And you're just as irresistible in your duckie pajamas."

She giggled. "It's better than the standard hospital gowns. Very unfashionable."

He laughed.

"You know, speaking of fashion," she said, blushing, "I have a real desire to buy something...intimate."

Becker's eyebrows jumped up. "Yeah?"

She blushed more and bashfully nodded. "Yeah. Something made of lace maybe..."  
He smiled. "Go on."

She giggled. "Maybe red..."

"I'm liking it. Continue."

"Maybe something...sheer in places."

He smiled. "Sounds good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, kissing down her neck.

She giggled. "I definitely need to go shopping."

"And soon," he said.

She giggled. "Court said we should be careful."

"Oh, you were right, Jess. I intend to be very, very careful with you."

She giggled. His hands moved down her sides, caressing her gently. He stopped and looked at her. "And we won't do anything until you're ready."

She smirked, turning red. "Oh, I'm ready now. I'm just not sure I'm up to it."

He laughed and kissed her. "OK," he said, "time for my precious self-control to kick in," and he moved her gently off of him.

She moaned in protest.

He laughed but kept one arm around her shoulder. "Sorry. We don't want to..."

"Damage anything," said Jess.

He nodded.

"Becker?"

"Yeah."

"Can you share some of that self control? I'm feeling...frisky."

"Jessica Parker!"

"I can't help it! You've been lying beside me for two weeks! I feel so much better now that I...want to...get closer."

Becker laughed. "Yeah, me too."

She smiled. "Let's bribe them."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you any cash on you? Maybe we can get them to let me out of here now!"

"Jess, I'm fairly sure that won't work. Besides, you're still here for a reason."

"I'm fairly sure that...being with you...will cure anything that's still wrong with me."

He laughed. "Well thank you very much."

She giggled, turning red again. "I guess I'm just ready to move on. I'm ready to live again. With you."

He stared at her with a loving smile. He sighed happily. "That's what I've been praying for."

She nodded. "I'm sorry its been so hard for you."

"Sh," he said. He kissed her. She nestled into his side, and he gently rubbed her back.

"I guess I can wait a bit longer," she said.

"Won't be long."

"OK, Becker."

They lay in silence.

"Besides, I blew all my cash on the pearls."

She giggled.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

1260 words, this chapter. Adult situations

Chapter Twenty, Conclusion, Agony

Six months later, Jess stood in front of a group of people inside a classroom at a small university. "Now, are there any questions?"

Nearly every person held up a hand.

She sighed. "All righty then," she said with a smile. "I'll take each one. Let me start with..." She smiled at a man with a beard. "How about you? Mr..."  
"Simmons," said the man.

"You're joking."

The man shook his head, laughing. "No. My brother Walter sent me. He highly recommended you. Plus, he wanted to make sure you'd be alright in your first class back."

Jess blushed, but smiled sweetly. "Walter is very sweet. Why didn't he come?"

"He said to tell you, no offense, but he was through with computers...and classes."

Jess laughed. "I don't blame him."

"You're talking about that horrible disaster with that community center, aren't you?" asked a woman.

"What was that?" asked another. "What happened?"

"The papers said it was structural damage."

"No, I heard it was a gas leak."

"I heard it was terrorists..."  
"Please. Please!" cried Jess, trying to get order.

"What did happen? You survived, right?" asked a man.

"So did your brother, right?" another man asked the new Mr. Simmons.

He nodded. "He was vague though. All he really talked about was her: the woman he intends to make his child bride."

"Excuse me?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see a man wearing a black leather jacket, sitting alone in back. "What did you say?" he asked.

Mr. Simmons gulped. "Oh. uh...my brother's a...flirt...and a bit of an idiot. He was joking."

"Obviously," said the man. "Because, first of all, the young lady at the front of the class is certainly not a child."

Jess blushed.

"And secondly...she's not available...not to Walter Simmons, not to anyone. Got it?"

Mr. Simmons nodded. "Got it."

Jess giggled. "Mr. Simmons, everyone, allow me to introduce Captain Becker, my...uh...teaching assistant."

Becker smiled. "Hi." Then he went back to his menacing glare.

The class members nodded to him. They were downright scared.

"Now, you're all here to learn about computers, right?" asked Becker. "I suggest you stop asking questions that are off that subject. Understand?"

They nodded again.

"Good. Miss Parker?"

"Thank you, Captain. Now, let's start with operating systems..."

Becker kept his eyes on the room. Some of the students looked to him occasionally, but eventually they quieted and paid attention to Jess.

An hour and a half later, Jess walked through the empty class to where her boyfriend sat. "That was long and tiring," she said.

He smiled. "You were brilliant."

She smiled. "So were you. Thank you for coming."

He laughed. "There was no way you were doing this alone."

She chuckled.

"Even if I think you're crazy for trying this again."

"It's like bike riding, Becker. You fall off, you have to get right back on it."

"Bikes don't usually bring down buildings on top of you."

"No, not usually," she said. "Not that I don't appreciate and desire your presence," she said, hugging him, "but how exactly would you keep me safe if the building collapsed? You'd just be caught in it too..."  
"Sh..." He hushed her with a kiss. Then he just smiled. "It doesn't have to make sense, Jess. I just want to be with you, always. Especially if you're doing something I know is very hard for you."

She smiled back. "Thank you. I suppose you'd find a way to protect me."

"I would, even if I had to throw my body over yours."

"Ooh...I like when you do that."

He chuckled as he turned lightly red.

"Becker, are you blushing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Captains don't blush."

She giggled. "You are!"  
"I said, 'sh," he whispered and he kissed her again.

"Let's go home," she said.

He nodded, taking her hand.

"You know, I'm impressed that you stayed awake the whole time."

He laughed. "Me too, but I had a secret weapon.""

"What?"

He showed her a large college catalog.

"What on earth? Why are you reading about the university?"

"Oh, there's one class in here that is amazing:"

"Really? You find a college class amazing. You?"

He frowned. "Jess, that hurts. Please don't tell me that you think I'm the stereotypical dumb muscle man."  
"Well, you have lots of wonderful muscles," she said, smiling as she fondled his bicep.

He laughed. "It just so happens that I am interested in higher education."

"Since when?"

"Since now.."

She looked at him doubtfully. "OK, what is this class you want to take?"

"Take? Oh no, Jess. I'm the new teacher of Sport Shooting 101."  
"What? You're joking!"

He laughed and showed her the catalog page. Sure enough, Captain Becker was listed as the teacher of a shooting class.

Jess just stared. "I'm...speechless."

"Wow. That's scary."

"Why would you want to do this?"

"First, it's shooting, Jess," he said like it was obvious. "Second, why not? Besides, it'll be fun."

She shook her head. "Your idea of fun is strange, Becker."

He laughed.

"Fine. If you're serious, Becker, then you can teach it."

"I need your permission?"

She lightly hit him. "I asked for yours."

"Yeah, Jess, but you nearly died last time. Plus, if any creatures try to crash my class, we'll all be armed." He smiled.

She shook her head. "Fine, but I demand the same consideration as you."

"Huh?"

"You're not teaching unless I'm in the room with you."

"I doubt they'll have us shooting inside the classroom, Jess. We'll be outside most likely. I haven't checked it out yet."  
"Well, wherever it is, wherever you are, I'm going too. It's not up for discussion."

He laughed. "Fine. You'll be bored."

"And scared, most likely," said Jess. "Come on, let's get to a shop. I need to stock up on magazines and shoe catalogs..."

"And chocolate."

"Yes, and ear plugs..."  
Becker continued to laugh. "I thought you wanted to go home." He smirked and nibbled on her ear.

She giggled . "Hmm. Maybe we'll go shopping later."

He laughed.

A couple of hours later, Jess awoke in Becker's arms. She carefully crawled out of bed, tiptoeing around his room. She found her nightgown and slipped it on. She went to the bathroom, then to the kitchen for a drink.

When she went back to bed, she stood there briefly, watching him sleep. She smiled. Gently she caressed his cheek. "You saved me," she whispered. "In so many ways."

"Just repaying you," he whispered back. "You did the same for me."

"When?"

"When you joined the ARC. You brought me back to life with your chatter and your sheer joy for life."

She smiled. "That's pretty deep, soldier boy."

"Well, I am dating a teacher," he said, stretching his arms out for her.

She smiled and crawled into his arms. "So am I, actually. Who'd have thought, huh?"

He sighed. "A lot has changed since..."

"That first horrible class," she finished.

"Yeah."

"But look where we are now," she said, yawning.

He chuckled and kissed her head. "Oh, I like where we are."

"Me too," she whispered. "Very much." In a few moments, she was asleep.

He laughed softly. "Who'd have thought..." he whispered before falling asleep himself.

The End

Thanks to everyone who read and especially reviewed. It was fun to write.


End file.
